


Chap-stick

by timeforgotten



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforgotten/pseuds/timeforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Morgana is a chap-stick whore, and her and Gwen trick the boys into revealing their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chap-stick

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual I own nothing , I'm only borrowing.

“Guys check out my new chap-stick!” Morgana bellowed as she sat down at the lunch table.

“What flavor is it this time?” Gwen asks

“Well I’ve got green apple, blueberry, peach, strawberry and mint.” Morgana replies dumping her purse on to the table not caring what else falls out.

“Morgana!” Arthur yelps when a tampon rolls into his lap

“What’s your problem, it’s not like you’ve never seen one before.” Freya says as she shoots a pointed glare at Arthur.

“That’s not the point, it’s still gross.”  Arthur says as he picks the tampon up with only his thumb and index finger trying his hardest not to look to closely at it.

“At least it’s not used.” Gwen whispers and the three girls laugh. That is the moment Merlin chooses to sit down, knocking his peas off his tray.

“Oh shit! Sorry” he says scrambling to chase them around the table.

“We’re all kind of used to it _Mer_ lin.” Arthur says trying to hold back a laugh. A look passes between the two, a look that Morgana and Gwen notice.  Gwen tugs on Morganas sleeve and whispers into the others ear. An evil grin slowly appears on Morganas face.

“So Freya you get strawberry, Gwen peach, Merlin green apple and Arthur blueberry.” Morgana says handing each a tube of chap-stick.

“Umm… thanks. But why are you giving us your chap-stick you love chap-stick.” Merlin asks curiously as he smells his green apple chap-stick; it smells so real that his mouth starts watering.

“It’s getting colder out and I can’t have let my friends have chapped lips now can I?” Morgana says finally cleaning up the innards of her purse.

***

About a week later

***

“So my mom is into making these smoothies for breakfast, ya know the whole health food craze. Well this mooring was banana, celery, and cucumber. Not the best.”  Freya announces as she sits down as steals the fruit cup off Arthurs tray.

“She should stick to either all fruits or all vegies. Mixing the two just sounds bad.” Merlin adds stuffing his face with mash potatoes.

“That’s gross Merlin; don’t talk with your mouth full.” Gwen says as she smacks his arm. He just grins, mash potatoes coming through the gaps in his teeth.

“I wonder what green apples and blueberries would taste like? Oh and strawberries I love strawberries.” Freya says. Gwen and Morgana share a knowing look. They didn’t include Freya in on their plans but this just might work to their advantage.

“Arthur, what do green apples and blueberries taste like together?” Morgana asks as innocent as possible.

Before the filter in his brain tells him not to he says “chap-stick.”

Gwen and Morgana squeal in delight as Arthurs head shoots up as he realizes what he just said. Merlin’s face is beat red and poor Freya is confused. Arthur is looking at Merlin with a look of desperation, begging for forgiveness. Merlin slides down into his chair as far as he can go.

Morgana, trying to lighten the mood says “I found another pea in the bottom of my purse last night.” And that at least makes Merlin smile. Gwen not caring that Merlin and Arthur are both red in the face right now asks “So how long and why haven’t you told us?”

“Well there’s no point in telling you now is there?” Merlin spits but there is no real anger behind it.

“Yes there is because I still want to know what green apples and blueberries would taste like in a smoothie and also why Morgana and Gwen are smiling like the Cheshire cat and why are you so red Merlin. What the hell just happened?” Freya asks looking around the lunch room table.

 

 

 

 


End file.
